LEADER
by gichan98shin
Summary: Kris mundur sebagai member EXO dan Onew yang muncul dengan segala kata-kata ajaibnya. Apa yang akan terjadi di antara dua leader terkenal ini? Just read and you'll find the answer


LEADER

Author : ChaNara a.k.a Gichan98Shin

Cast : Onew SHINee, Kris EXO, etc…

Genre : Brothership, life

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di dunia ini milik Tuhan YME, nama cast yang tersebutkan milik agensi dan keluarga(di dunia nyata) dan milik saya (dalam fiksi ini), jalan cerita murni hasil otak saya.

A.N. : FF pertama yang saya publish di sini. Terinspirasi dari kisah Kris yang pulang ke Kanada. Kenapa milih Onew? Kenapa bukan leader yang lain atau malah member EXO yang lain? Ini karena nggak sengaja saya melihat 'jarak' antara Onew dan Kris pas nyanyi Hope di ending SMTOWN (entah yang dimana, lupa x_x). Karena kejadian itulah maka terbuatlah ff ini. Enjoy it! I'm not forcing you to review, but I hope you can appreciate it well. Happy reading! ^^

"Thank you, Sir!"

Onew tersenyum lebar sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dollar pada lelaki tua-supir taxi-yang telah mengantarnya sampai ke rumah ini. Lelaki itu membalas senyum Onew sambil mengangkat topinya tinggi-tinggi. Sesaat kemudian, taxi itu melaju meninggalkan Onew sendirian.

"Baiklah, waktunya menyadarkan naga terbang itu…" ucap Onew singkat lalu bergegas masuk ke kawasan rumah bergaya Eropa klasik itu.

_Flashback_

"_Hyung!"_

_Onew dan Taemin hanya tertawa melihat Kai begitu semangat menyambut mereka yang baru datang. Member EXO yang lain pun ikut-ikutan menyambut dengan membungkuk kecil. _

"_Hey! Nggak usah formal-formal amat kali! Berasa bos gede kalo digituin!" cegah Onew sebelum Chanyeol dengan berlebihan langsung bersujud di hadapan Onew layaknya menantu mohon restu pada mertuanya=='_

_Sebenarnya hari ini SHINee sibuk recording album ketiga mereka. Well, SHINee sudah siap menelurkan album ketiga dan EXO masih sibuk latihan dance untuk album pertama. Miris memang._

_Onew dan Taemin mampir ke studio dance untuk menyaksikan EXO berlatih. Eung… sebenarnya Taemin merengek karena penasaran apa yang dilakukan juniornya itu sampai-sampai mereka tak segera comeback. Kebetulan sekali Onew sudah merasa suntuk karena take vocal berkepanjangan dari pagi tadi. 'refreshing', pikirnya._

"_Eh? Mana Kris?"_

_Satu detik._

_Dua detik._

_Tiga detik._

_Semua hening, tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Onew. Semua hanya saling lirik, saling melempar tugas untuk menjawab pertanyaan mudah itu._

_Akhirnya semua mata melirik Xiumin. Bagus, biasanya yang tertua punya jawaban paling bijak._

"_Err… sepertinya Kris pamit pada Suho kemarin. Iya kan?"_

_Semua sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Xiumin. Onew dan Taemin menatap sebelas pasang mata itu penasaran._

"_Kris-hyung pulang ke Kanada. Katanya dia ingin mundur sebagai artis…" jawab Suho pelan. Langsung saja mata Onew dan Taemin membelalak lebar._

_Tiba-tiba Chen menarik lengan Onew. Oh, bukan menarik tapi menggelayuti penuh harap. Wajahnya memelas sempurna._

"_Sunbae, tolong bujuk Duizhang supaya balik lagi ke sini. Kita bukan EXO lagi kalau bukan berduabelas bareng Kris-hyung…" pinta Chen. _

_Onew diam saja sementara Taemin hanya sanggup menarik napas. Semuda apapun seorang Taemin, setidaknya ia tahu apa seberapa berat pikiran seluruh member EXO sekarang._

_Jelas mereka semua stress. Impian mereka yang diusahakan lewat training berat tiba-tiba terhenti begitu saja. Setahun lebih EXO tak pernah membawakan lagu baru mereka sendiri. Setahun lebih mereka berlatih sendiri hanya untuk album pertama. Setahun lebih pula, mereka terpaksa menahan napas melihat fans mereka tiba-tiba muncul dan bilang ia berhenti menjadi bagian dari EXOstand karena tak sanggup menunggu mereka terlalu lama. Setahun lebih juga mereka mulai letih menunggu harapan comeback. Setahun lebih. Ya, setahun lebih._

_Dan sekarang semua itu semakin parah dengan kepergian Kris. Apa Suho bilang tadi? Kris ingin mundur?_

"_Taemin-ah, ayo kembali sebelum Key mengomel tak jelas," ajak Onew sambil menarik lengan Taemin pelan. _

_Semua menghela napas pasrah saat Onew dan Taemin keluar dari studio. Mereka salah meminta tolong. Harusnya mereka sadar kalau Onew tak dekat dengan Kris._

_End of flashback_

Ting tong!

"Who's there?"

Onew tersenyum kikuk mendengar sambutan itu. Sekarang ia kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

Baiklah, cukup pencet belnya sekali lagi sampai…

"Oh, who are you?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu sambil menatap Onew yang masih menggenggam ranselnya. Yang ditatap membungkuk kecil.

"I'm Onew, maybe your son knows who I am..." jawab Onew, tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya. Wanita itu menjetikkan jari, seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Kevin!" seru wanita itu keras. Onew menahan tawanya kuat-kuat. Ayolah, ia tak mau bertingkah tak sopan.

"Yo, Ma! What's going… Onew-sunbae?"

Seorang pria tinggi berambut blonde muncul di balik pintu. Ia Kris, dan ia benar-benar kaget mengetahui Onew muncul di sini, di rumahnya. Bersyukurlah wanita-yang dipanggil 'Ma' oleh Kris-langsung mempersilakan Onew untuk masuk. Sepertinya beliau paham mengapa putranya sedikit mendengus kesal melihat kedatangan Onew.

"Kevin, bawa kawanmu ini ke kamarmu. Sebentar lagi teman Mama akan datang, jadi tak mungkin kalian duduk manis di ruang tamu," titah Mama Kris. Yang disuruh hanya mengangguk, lalu memberi kode pada Onew agar leader sipit itu mengikutinya.

Kris dan Onew hanya duduk membisu setibanya di kamar Kris di lantai atas. Dua leader itu benar-benar menciptakan keheningan yang sempurna sampai salah satu di antara mereka memberikan celetukan manis.

"Kamarmu cukup rapi, kau suka makan daging?"

Astaga, mengapa harus ada kejadian Onew-ssangtae=='

Kris menatap seniornya dengan tatapan teraneh yang ia punya. Siapa yang bisa berpikir hubungan antara kamar rapi dengan makanan favorit?

"Langsung saja, sebenarnya apa yang membuat Sunbae…"

"Leader bego,"

Kris membelalak sempurna sekarang. Tak ada masalah apa-apa dan Onew mengatainya 'bego'?

Oh, tepatnya Kris tak sadar apa yang muncul di pikiran Onew sekarang.

"Maksud Sunbae?" tanya Kris, mencoba menggali(?) lebih dalam.

"Iya, lu leader bego. Paling bego yang pernah gue temuin. Gimana cerita lu nyerah gitu aja, sementara sebelas sodara lu berjuang jumpalitan di studio dance? Gimana cerita lu mundur tapi sodara lu sibuk tarik pita suara?" ucap Onew santai.

Kris menggeram. Ia sudah menebak kalau kedatangan Onew kemari hanya akan membahas 'itu'. Sudah dua kali staff SM datang ke rumahnya untuk membujuknya kembali. Setiap hari teleponnya tak pernah berhenti berdering. Jelas, staff SM juga yang menghubunginya. Padahal-ia merasa-keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia sudah cukup muak menunggu kesempatan untuk debut seperti sunbae mereka yang lain. Cukup, seorang Kris sudah lelah setiap hari hanya membawakan lagu-lagu lama mereka di atas panggung.

"Sunbae nggak bakal ngerti alasan gue, kenapa gue milih mundur seenak jidat di tengah jalan," Kris mencoba membela diri. Onew malah terkekeh.

"Gue nggak pengen ngerti alasan lu. That's not important. Yang jelas gue bisa ngambil kesimpulan kalo lu emang bego,"

"Apa hak lu ngatain gue bego? Oke gue tahu lu leader SHINee, udah konser berkali-kali, fans lu bertebaran, udah keluar album, mini album lu juga banyak, gue tahu lu lebih dari gue! Tapi lu gak ada hak sama sekali buat ngatain gue bego!" bentak Kris. Onew tersenyum lagi.

"Lu lupa, gue hidup setahun lebih lama dari lu, gue lebih lama berhadapan dengan public daripada lu, dan lu lupa gue sunbae satu managemen sama lu. Get it, Wu Yifan? Oh, kurang satu. gue juga seorang leader, yang punya posisi sama kayak yang lu pegang sekarang,"

"Ralat, yang pernah gue pegang dulu,"

"Nggak ada ralat. Lu nggak pernah keluar dari EXO, seenggaknya belum resmi. Eh? Lu nggak ngasih gue minum? Lu kata gue nggak haus? Tega bener lu sama tamu,"

Kris langsung keluar dari kamar, menghindari Onew yang menerjangnya dengan kata-kata menusuk. Sama sekali ia tak menyangka Onew akan menghampirinya, menemuinya langsung hanya untuk menasehatinya. Ia juga tak pernah menyangka Onew bisa berbicara setajam itu. yang ia tahu hanya muka innocent Onew dan tingkahnya yang kelewat aneh. Itu saja, tak ada yang lain. Kali ini Kris boleh disalahkan karena ia tak dekat dengan Onew di balik layar.

Kris muncul dengan nampan berisi seteko jus dan dua buah cangkir ukuran sedang. Onew menyambutnya dengan senyum manis, mengambil teko jus beserta cangkirnya, menuangnya dengan segera, lalu menegak isinya. Kris mendecak malas.

"Oke, sekarang kasih tahu gue alasan lu mundur di tengah jalan," titah Onew. Kris menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ia ragu.

"Anggep gue sodara lu. Your brother. Eumm… big brother, yeah, that's better," tambah Onew sambil menuang(lagi) jus ke cangkirnya. Astaga, si Dubu benar-benar haus

"Gue udah bilang lu nggak bakal ngerti," Onew menatap Kris galak.

"But you want it, okay. I'll tell all my reason. Gue capek berharap kelamaan. Gue, oh, maksud gue EXO, diawal debut udah susah. Untuk mv aja teaser bejibun setengah mati. Mau tampil jadi bintang tamu konsernya Super Junior aja pada niat ngeboikot. Terus untuk ngeluarin album aja kudu nunggu setahun. Gue leader, gue harus nyokong member gue… dan gue sendiri. Gue nggak kuat ngeliat member gue berharap segitu gede cuma buat sesuatu bernama 'comeback'. You know what I mean, right? I'm on that point. I'm tired and I can't stand it anymore,"

Onew menepuk bahu Kris pelan saat sadar Kris nyaris meneteskan air mata. Lelaki sipit itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat juniornya berhasil membuang sesuatu bernama gengsi di depannya.

"Karena itu gue bilang lu leader be…"

"I know it. Bego, right? But I don't care about that,"

"Lu denger dulu gue mau bilang apaan!" bentak Onew kesal. Kris mengangguk pasrah.

"Lu nggak pernah tertarik ngelirik kisah Leeteuk-hyung, Yunho-hyung, Taeyeon, sama Victoria-noona? Well, kisah Suho juga boleh lu lirik," ujar Onew santai.

"Maksudnya?"

"Leeteuk-hyung dan Yunho-hyung, mereka harus tetap jadi leader yang kuat buat membernya, sekalipun bagian dari mereka harus keluar. Lu bisa bayangin nggak di Suju nggak ada Leeteuk-hyung? Nggak kebayang juga kan TVXQ nggak ada Yunho-hyung?" Kris mengangguk lagi.

"Lalu Taeyeon-noona? Dia juga nyerah kan?" tanya Kris

"Gue nggak ngambil poin nyerahnya. Gue ambil tahannya dia aja. Mimpin orang-orang yang kebanyakan umurnya sama itu susah. Masing-masing bisa aja nyimpen ego 'lu nggak berhak nyuruh-nyuruh gue, kita seumuran'. Dia boleh dorky, tapi gue liat dia punya karisma untuk buat membernya tetep tau 'Taeyeon leader SNSD',"

"Terus?"

"Khusus Victoria-noona, lu harus banyak belajar dari dia. Lu masih beruntung, karena grup yang lu pimpin emang grup debut Mandarin. Lu bisa bayangin gimana susahnya Victoria-noona harus mimpin grup debut Korea sementara dia sendiri orang Cina. Dan sekarang f(x) juga nggak ada berita comeback. Mereka malah aktif di variety show, gue yakin lu juga sadar. Tapi lu bisa liat gimana Victoria-noona bikin membernya nggak jenuh. Leader hebat emang dia,"

"Kalo Suho?"

"Training tujuh taon nggak sebentar. Sabar banget tu bocah nungguin debut. Terus begitu muncul jadi EXO, dia jadi leader-oke, EXO K maksud gue. Dan sekarang bukannya dia senasib kayak lu? Need a long time for comeback again as EXO, as his dream. Menurut gue, yang boleh mundur ya Suho. Dia yang boleh kecewa berat, kalo lu mau ngebayangin masa trainee dia yang segitu panjang tambah lagi vakum yang lama gak jelas gini. What a big damn thing for him? Tapi yang gue lihat dia seneng-seneng aja tuh latihan bareng yang laen. Dia nyoba nikmatin semuanya dan dia sukses,"

Kris terdiam mendengar penuturan panjang Onew. Seniornya memang benar. Tak ada yang salah dalam penjelasannya tadi. Semua leader pasti pernah merasakan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Tunggu!

Semua leader?

"Gue tahu lu penasaran sama kisah gue sendiri kan?" tanya Onew tiba-tiba. Kris terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk.

"Kebetulan gue nggak ngerasain kalo gue sehebat itu. Cuma, mungkin lu boleh lihat rumor-rumor yang gue dapetin. Mulai pacaran lah, apalah, SHINee plagiat lagu lah, lu lihat itu aja. Gue berusaha bertahan karena member gue juga berjuang supaya SHINee tetep ada. Kalo gue mau, dari awal aja gue minta mundur terus nerusin usaha Eomma gue. Tapi ngeliat Jonghyun, Key, Minho, bahkan Taemin yang maknae udah cukup untuk bikin gue yakin kalo SHINee udah dan bakal jadi hidup gue. Dan dibandingin berpikir mereka orang yang harus gue pimpin, gue lebih menganggap SHINee itu sekumpulan temen yang udah jadi sodara gue dan bakal berjuang bareng-bareng di jalur yang sama,"

Kris diam mendengar pernyataan Onew yang terakhir. Mendadak ia teringat member-membernya yang mungkin menunggunya.

Kris tak salah, tapi ia tak sepenuhnya benar. Dia boleh merasa muak dengan segalanya, tapi ia tak boleh membiarkan membernya merana sendirian. Ia harus ingat bagaimana Kai, Sehun, dan Lay tetap berlatih dance sepenuh hati. Ia harus ingat Chen, D.O, Baekhyun, dan Luhan yang tak lelah berteriak setiap hari demi menyanyikan lagu EXO dengan sempurna. Ia juga harus mengingat Xiumin, yang meski sering dipandang sebelah mata oleh fans tapi ia tetap berjuang keras demi eksistensi sebuah boyband bernama EXO. Ia tak boleh melupakan Suho yang juga berada dalam posisinya-seorang leader. Dan ia tak boleh melupakan slogan EXO yang diteriakkan setiap mereka di atas panggung.

'We are one!', di mana kalimat sacral itu sekarang?

Astaga! Kenapa ia baru sadar kalau ia memang pantas menyandang 'leader bego'? Kenapa harus menunggu Onew datang ke rumahnya? Pengecut sekali ia kalau mundur begitu saja…

Bruk! Tiba-tiba Onew membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur Kris.

"Akh, gue numpang tidur bentar. Besok pagi gue balik ke Seoul," Kris membelalak.

"Heh? Lu gila? Gimana cerita lu baru nyampe hari ini terus pulang besok?!"

"Makanya gue numpang tidur, begooo…"

Bruk! Kris melempar Onew dengan bantal. Kesal juga Onew mengatainya dengan kata-kata 'keramat' itu.

Tapi setelah itu Kris tersenyum kecil. Ia pun beranjak keluar kamarnya sebelum Onew sempat bilang,

"Sebenarnya gue kabur. Udah tiga hari gue di Kanada, cuma baru nyamperin lu aja…"

Bruk! Kris melempar boneka alpacanya dengan semangat.

"Sekarang lu yang bego!"

"Hyung!"

Onew tersenyum melihat semua member SHINee menubruknya saat ia memasuki studio rekaman. Astaga, empat hari sudah Onew menghilang dan sekarang ia muncul dengan wajah polos seperti itu!

"Hyung, lu berhasil bikin Minho lepas dari sepak bola gara-gara mikirin kapan lu mau pulang…" celetuk Jonghyun.

Syuut! Pletak!

Sempurna sekali psp Minho menampar kening Jonghyun. Ketiga member lain hanya tertawa melihat polah si jangkung dan si pendek #oops!

"Dari mana sih Hyung? Bener-bener nggak bisa dicari," tanya Key. Onew tertawa kecil.

"Temenin gue nyamperin anak-anak EXO yok?" ajak Onew, tak menjawab pertanyaan Key sama sekali.

"Kita ngapain sih Hyung?"

"Bentar lagi, sepuluh menit paling lama,"

Pemilik lima belas pasang mata itu hanya bisa menatap Onew garang. Keterlaluan memang, Onew tega membuat mereka semua berdiam di dalam bis milik agensi mereka di depan bandara.

Tunggu!

Lima belas pasang mata? Di dalam bis? Depan bandara?

Ya, sebelas member EXO dan seluruh member SHINee berkumpul di dalam bis. Ini semua ajakan aneh seorang Onew, leader ssangtae yang baru saja kembali dari ke-kabur-annya.

Tiba-tiba Onew melompat keluar bis dan menguncinya dari luar. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana hebohnya lima belas orang itu mengetahui tingkah Onew yang kelewat aneh-menurut mereka. Bahkan Key sampai memanjat-manjat kursi bis, menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca jendela, dan meneriakkan nama Onew. Yang dipanggil justru hanya menyahut singkat.

"Tunggu aja di dalem. Tenang. Eh, iya! Lu sama member lain pastiin member EXO tutup mata rapet-rapet. Kalo kagak lu tutup bisa gue pastiin gue ilang lagi,"

"Ebuset? Hak apa lu nyuruh gue?!"

"Gue leader lu, konci! Udah, cepet tutup matanya sebelas bocah ntu!"

Sepertinya malah member EXO yang patuh terhadap titah Onew. Perlahan tapi pasti, satu per satu dari mereka menutup mata masing-masing. Member SHINee justru hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya. Boleh aku bertanya?

Sebenarnya Onew leader SHINee atau EXO?=='

Tak lama kemudian Onew muncul bersama seseorang-yang membuatnya terlihat pendek-yang berambut hitam cepak dan berkacamata. Lelaki itu membawa tas ransel di punggungnya, membuat member SHINee yakin kalau orang itu baru saja turun dari pesawat dan mereka-atas paksaan Onew-menjemputnya. Dua orang itu bergegas masuk ke dalam bis diiringi senyuman lebar dari Onew.

"Sekarang buka mata lu semua dan tebak gue bawa siapa," suruh Onew (lagi) dan sebelas orang itu membuka mata mereka perlahan.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Hyung, dia siapa?" tanya D.O polos. Secepatnya seluruh member EXO ikut mengangguk, setuju dengan pertanyaan Onew. Taemin berdiri dan mendekati Onew.

"Perasaan gue kenal ni muka…" celetuk Taemin. Onew langsung menoleh ke arah orang itu lalu memberikan jitakan sempurna pada orang itu.

"Buka kacamata lu bego…" ujar Onew kesal.

Orang itu menatap Onew dan Onew tahu ia sedang memohon-mohon supaya Onew membuatnya lebih mudah. Sayang sekali, Onew malah menggeleng kuat. Orang itu membuang napas.

"Ma… Maafin gue udah bikin lu semua kelabakan… Gue janji gue nggak bakal mundur lagi…"

"Kerasin suara lu! Ngakunya leader, gimana cerita suara lu pelan gini sih?" Onew mulai mengeraskan suaranya.

"Oke-oke! Guys! This is me, your Duizhang!" seru orang itu lantang sambil membuka kacamatanya. Langsung saja Onew menyingkir karena seluruh member EXO berlari ke arah Kris sambil berseru,

"Hyung!" "Gege!" "Naga Terbang!" Baiklah, yang terakhir Xiumin=='

Member SHINee hanya bisa terperangah melihat ini semua. Otak mereka mulai berpikir ke sana kemari, mencoba menyambungkan peristiwa hilangnya Onew sampai kembalinya Kris. Sepertinya Key yang pertama kali berhasil menyimpulkan semuanya.

"Hyung begooo! Kenapa lu jalan-jalan kagak ngajak gue?!" Key memukul bahu kanan Onew kuat.

"Hyung! Demi nyariin lu gue rela kagak nonton bola! Gimana cerita lu malah liburan nyusul orang ilang!" menyusul Minho meninju bahu kiri Onew.

"Hyung! Harusnya lu ngajak gue! Gue juga suntuk di studio mulu!" Jonghyun ikut-ikutan menjitak Onew.

"Huweee… Onew-hyung jahat!" dan Taemin menutupnya dengan memeluk Onew erat.

Dua leader itu hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah member-membernya. Mereka semakin sadar kalau orang-orang di sekitar mereka sekarang ini adalah teman seperjuangan sekaligus keluarga yang bisa menjadi sandaran kokoh saat mereka merasa terpuruk. Tak seharusnya, oh, tepatnya tak boleh sedikitpun terpikirkan oleh mereka untuk merasa canggung. They are big family^^

"Sunbae, gimana caranya bisa ngebujuk Duizhang?" tanya Tao penasaran.

Onew dan Kris berpandangan sejenak, menyimpan tawa di masing-masing wajah mereka.

"Sssttt… itu cerita yang panjang…" ucap Kris penuh misteri.

_Flashback_

"_Hyung bilang pulang besok pagi,"_

"_Biar lu shock aja sih,"_

_Kris menatap Onew kesal, lalu kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Siang ini Kris mengantar Onew ke bandara. Leader sipit itu akan pulang ke Seoul lima belas menit lagi. _

"_Denger gue baik-baik. Gue pernah ngerasain apa yang lu rasain sekarang. Gue kagak maksa lu buat balik ke EXO, tapi seenggaknya lu jangan loss contact sama member lu. Lu kasih penjelasan aja ke mereka. Inget juga, gue kemari karena gue juga nyari hiburan, bukan disuruh nyamperin lu buat ngebujuk pulang. Kurang kerjaan banget gue," ujar Onew sambil mengunyah donat coklatnya. Baiklah, tak ada detik tanpa menelan sesuatu, itulah Onew=='_

"_Hm, mungkin gue balik ke Korea ntar malem. Gue balik aja lah, seenggaknya gue mau tanggung jawab sama bocah-bocah yang lu bilang lagi jumpalitan ntu…" sahut Kris._

_Sesaat kemudian mereka telah mendengar pemberitahuan kedatangan pesawat yang akan Onew naiki. Dua leader itu langsung berdiri. Tanpa ragu Onew merangkul Kris layaknya seorang kakak-sekalipun itu membuatnya kesulitan saking tingginya Kris=='_

"_Kalo lu nggak bisa cerita masalah lu ke member lu sendiri, lu boleh cerita ke gue. Gue pulang sekarang, kabarin gue kalo lu siap berangkat ke Korea lagi," pamit Onew lalu melepas rangkulannya. _

_Kris menatap punggung lelaki yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu sambil tersenyum lebar._

"_Gak kepikiran aja lu bakal dateng Hyung," gumam Kris pelan. _

_Oh, lihatlah. Bahkan sekarang Kris memanggil Onew dengan sebutan 'Hyung'! Bukankah ini bukti kalau mereka telah melepas membuang jauh-jauh istilah senioritas? ^^_

END


End file.
